Paradise Was Your Eyes
by marauderette-47
Summary: James's and Lily's love story in a nutshell. Sometimes, two people are just destined to be together. When James was 11, he fell in love. When James was 21, he entered the next great adventure...R&R!


_Paradise Was Your Eyes_

_By: marauderette-47_

_Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Harry Potter:(_

_A/N: Kind of a saddish/sweetish one-shot that I had in my head - I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>AT ELEVEN, JAMES POTTER FELL IN LOVE.<strong>

No, do not mock it. James Potter - young wizard and intense trouble-maker - set his hazel eyes on the girl he knew he would spend forever with. It was on the train, when they first met, and it seemed like she wasn't interested in him the way that he was interested in her. She wouldn't even meet his eyes after they started school. But to James, that didn't matter. It didn't matter that she wouldn't even speak to him because of his 'arrogance'. He loved her, he knew that he did - he knew that he always would.

"Mate, give up." James's best friend - Sirius Black - told him on more than one occasion. "You're in your prime! You've got girls chasing you left and right! Forget about Lily, just for a bit, and have some fun while you're still young! It wouldn't surprise me if the others girls came knocking down your door!"

"I know that there are other girls," James would reply, frustrated that his friend didn't understand. "But none of them are _her._"

* * *

><p><strong>AT FIFTEEN, JAMES POTTER GOT SHOCKED INTO REALITY.<strong>

James hadn't realized what exactly he was getting himself into when he hexed Lily Evans's best friend. It had been all sport for him and Sirius, just something to entertain them. However, Lily didn't find it funny, and refused to even _speak _to James for six moths. Those were the worst months of James's life. He had tried to apologize to Lily in every way he knew how, but nothing he tried ever worked. She simply refused to forgive him, and for a time, James thought that it was over.

He had truly hit rock bottom the day that Lily went on a date with Richard Thomas, a sixth-year Ravenclaw. Richard played Quidditch, just like James, and he wasn't bad looking either, but none of that was the _point._ Richard had only needed to ask Lily _once _- once, and she said yes. James had been devoted to asking the red-headed beauty out everyday for five years, and she'd said "No! Absolutely not!" every single time.

James and Sirius had actually taken to _spying _on Lily's date. James felt his heart break when Lily laughed at some stupid joke Richard had told - her laugh was what led James to making a decision that would change his life forever. He realized that on her date, Lily had been _happy._ And that's what James wanted for her - he wanted Lily to be happy. And so, he had resolved to completely leave her alone, since he didn't seem to make her happy at all.

During the month that James went without talking to Lily, Lily had found herself missing the attention James used to give her. But more than that, she found herself missing _James._

* * *

><p><strong>AT SEVENTEEN, JAMES POTTER GOT HIS MIRACLE.<strong>

On the first day of seventh-year, Lily Evans marched right up to James on the train and kissed him smack on the mouth. They'd been writing to each other over the summer, and were finally able to call themselves 'friends', but James hadn't been expecting such an intense portrayal of passion at all.

The kiss was everything that James could have ever hoped for with Lily Evans. It was perfect, and the sparks flying were tangible. Everyone who was present to watch their public display of affection clapped and hooted and hollered - it had been obvious from the beginning that James Potter was meant to be with Lily Evans. It had only been a matter of time.

When Lily and James finally pulled away from each other, their breathing was ragged, and they stared into each others' eyes. James wrapped his arms around Lily, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he murmured. He had always loved Lily; it had never gone away, that feeling he'd felt when he was eleven. He hadn't been joking when he'd whispered to Sirius one day, "I'm going to marry that girl one day, Sirius. You just wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>AT NINETEEN, JAMES POTTER MARRIED THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE.<strong>

It had been a relatively small and quiet wedding, with only close friends and family attending. The vows had been simple, but James could have cared less about _all _of that. On that day, his eyes were only on Lily. She had looked more lovely than James had ever seen her - it wasn't her hair, which had been curled and braided to lay gracefully atop her head. It wasn't her dress, which was more unique and gorgeous than anything else in the world. It wasn't her makeup, or her jewelry or _anything. _No, it was her smile. The smile of pure bliss and joy that made Lily's laugh with Richard Thomas seem pathetic.

During the vows, James and Lily had looked each other in the eye. James whispered to his soon-to-be wife, "I love you. So much, Lily, so much. And I'll love you forever. I promise."

A tear leaked from Lily's beautiful green eyes, and she whispered in response, "It hasn't always been true, James, but I love you more than anything else in the entire world. And I always will."

_"I do."_ And the battle was won.

* * *

><p><strong>AT TWENTY, JAMES POTTER KNEW WHAT HE WOULD DIE FOR.<strong>

Harry James Potter, the most beautiful baby in the entire world, had just been placed in James's arms for the first time. Harry had Lily's eyes exactly, and James was mesmerized by them. Lily grinned triumphantly, and felt peace.

James looked to his beautiful wife, whom he loved more than life, and held her little hand in his own. The two people who he was with - the two people who had made his life worth living - were the two people in the world that he would die for without a second thought. He loved them more than anything, and nothing - not even the most cruel and vicious death - would ever change that.

"He's beautiful," Lily murmured.

"So's his mother." James smiled, kissing Lily's forhead.

"Do you think everything will be alright, James?" Lily asked in a concerned voice, giving James the most pathetic and heart breaking look known to wizard-kind.

"Listen to me," James said gently. "_Nothing _will happen to you _or _Harry - not as long as I'm alive. I will protect and love you both until my heart stops beating. I swear it."

* * *

><p><strong>AT TWENTY-ONE, JAMES POTTER ENTERED THE NEXT GREAT ADVENTURE.<strong>

The moment that the doorknob of the Potter House at Godric's Hollow _clicked!, _James knew exactly what was going to happen.

He was about to die.

He stood up immediately, and handed his tiny son to his wife, Lily. He whispered frantically, "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

"James, no!" Lily demanded, beginning to sob violently. "I won't leave you here! You'll be slaughtered!"

"Lils, please!" James begged his wife, beginning to cry a bit himself. "Take Harry. Keep our baby safe. Love him for me. Watch him grow. I can die. I've always been ready to go first. But to lose you...it's unimagineable."

"Oh, James!" Lily sobbed, kissing her husband fiercly on the mouth. "I love you so much!"

"I love you. So much, Lily, so much. And I'll love you forever. I promise." James said sincerely, quoting himself from his wedding day.

"James, you can't leave me!" panted Lily. "I was so horrible to you for all those years, and when we finally have our chance - no! I won't lose you!"

"Lily..." James moaned, surveying every part of his love, knowing that this would be the very last time he would ever see her.

"I told you that I hadn't always loved you that day," said Lily quickly, referring to their wedding. James listened intensely. "But that wasn't the truth, James! I loved you every minute of every day since my first time on the Hogwarts Express!"

"You remember that?" James asked, more tears pouring from his eyes.

"Of course," Lily said, attempting to smile. "That was the day I met _you._"

With one more kiss, Lily took Harry upstairs and James turned to the door to face his fate. It was strange, knowing he was about to die. His life did not flash before his eyes. No, a single memory did...

_"Hello," Eleven year old James Potter said to young Lily Evans on the Hogwarts Express. "I'm James."_

_"Lily," the young witch said curtly, trying to hide the tears in her enchanting green eyes. Her eyes haunted James, and made him fall in love with her the first time she ever spoke to him._

_"What's the matter?" James asked honestly, not liking the way those beautiful eyes filled with tears._

_"Nothing." Lily replied shortly, looking away._

_Trying to make her feel better, James said, "You're shoes are beautiful." _

_"Thanks." Lily said, allowing a small smile to spread across her face. She met James's eyes for the very first time. Those eyes..._

_"But not as beautiful as you." James continued._

_At that moment, Lily blushed deeply, and some greasy haired Slytherin-to-be entered the compartment..._

"I love you, Lily." James whispered to thin air. "Heaven won't be paradise without you - because for me, paradise was always looking into your eyes."

The door in front of James swung open, and a cold breeze shook the house. James only hoped that Lily had gotten away...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm crying now:'( And I'm watching Order of the Phoenix right now, and Sirius just died, so I'm crying MORE! UGH! Please reivew!<strong>

**-marauderette-47**


End file.
